


「路澯」浓烈

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, RoChan;路澯, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Summary: >双性>pwp
Kudos: 6





	「路澯」浓烈

冬日正热烈地宣告高潮，窗外的绒雪一片片随着轻风的节奏飘落，雪花迈着舞步往窗子里偷瞄，却被隔着窗户也能清晰地被感知的炙热烧灼殆尽。冬日的室内对于姜澯熙来说是最合适的温度，穿一件薄上衣就已经很充分了，总是光着腿在家里来回转，即使金路云把裤子递到眼前也要万般不愿意地连哄带骗才能穿上。

冬日下午的阳光比起夏天更多的是温柔和柔软，试图穿透厚厚的床帘叫醒下午三点钟还在睡梦中的姜澯熙，可是用尽了全身的力气也不如下班回来的金路云身上的那一丝凉气。金路云进门看着安静的客厅猜到姜澯熙还在睡觉，这几天连轴转拍戏的小孩实在是累了。金路云带着外面清凉的温度蹑手蹑脚地掀开薄鹅绒被悄悄钻进去抱熟睡的姜澯熙，果不其然，还是不爱穿睡裤。

姜澯熙睡着的时候像是小孩子一样，毫无戒备的脸和安心的表情实在是让金路云不舍得叫醒，金路云侧躺在姜澯熙旁边，手臂撑着脑袋盯着姜澯熙看，眼睛里就要滴出蜜来。

“看什么看。”姜澯熙不满地翻了个身背对着金路云，似乎是厌烦这人又打搅了自己的好睡眠，刚刚醒过来的嗓音却带上了一点朦胧又撒娇的意思。金路云好声好气地道歉：“你继续睡，我不吵你。”好脾气地在姜澯熙耳边亲了亲，躺下去揽着姜澯熙的腰往自己身上贴，嘴唇又得寸进尺地往姜澯熙敏感的脖颈处又是吹气又是亲吻。

你看这人哪有要让人好好睡觉的意思。

姜澯熙自己想到这里也无语：“路云哥，我想睡觉，好困。”  
金路云铁了心地要在姜澯熙身上操作一番，“就一会会儿，你睡就行。”  
“你...那个...顶到我了。”姜澯熙心里叫苦，这叫人怎么睡。身后的炙热硬挺直戳后臀肉，被顶的人难受地直想逃开。  
金路云把人掰过来朝上，长腿一跨压住姜澯熙乱蹬的腿。

“这么久没做了，澯尼都不想哥么？”金路云温柔地趴在姜澯熙颈间诉苦般地说，姜澯熙似乎看到了大狗狗的耳朵失望地耷拉下来，眼睛湿漉漉的，委屈死了。接着姜澯熙就后悔心软了，金路云的手顺着上衣一路往上游走，弄得姜澯熙又痒又难受，“啊哈...一点都不想。”

金路云捏住姜澯熙的樱红小豆，轻轻的揉捏起来，惹得姜澯熙脸蛋红扑扑的，活像颗桃子，身体也软得不像话，无力的手臂试图推开压在身上的大金毛，奈何被摸的似是抽去了力气，没有一点反抗之力。金路云用舌头沿着乳晕打转，舌尖时不时地撩拨乳头，姜澯熙受欲望驱使，挺胸把奶子往金路云嘴里送，然而金路云又用门牙轻咬奶头，吓得姜澯熙一阵尖叫。

金路云满意地笑了笑，又一路向下，掰开姜澯熙因为害羞而紧紧闭拢的双腿，快速脱下棉质内裤，被晶莹透亮的体液包裹着的阴户就呈现在金路云眼前。金路云用手指去揉已经充血挺立的阴蒂，姜澯熙眯着眼睛，显然是承受不住这突如其来的如洪水般的快感，昂着头紧皱眉头，细碎的闷哼也变成了断断续续的呻吟涌出喉头。

金路云伸了两根手指，沿着软热狭窄的阴道深深地插进去，大拇指不停地按揉顶端的阴豆，揉的姜澯熙的甬道一缩一缩，身体抖得像筛小麦粉的筛子，腰肢难耐地摆动。  
想要更多。

金路云弯起手指在软热湿润的穴口抠挖，一滩粘稠的体液顺着手指聚拢在手心，金路云坏意地伸出手指，把粘稠的拉成丝状的淫水给姜澯熙看。

“混蛋...”姜澯熙扭过头不去看眼前的坏家伙，下体的空虚让他忍不住地瑟缩收缩穴口，隐隐期待着被爱人粗大挺壮的阴茎刺穿。金路云使了个淫心思，把黏水往姜澯熙脸上和胸膛上抹了抹，也不忘恶趣味地给樱红挺立的乳头附上一层透明淫液，显得更加殷红妖艳。姜澯熙微微张着嘴，小巧的舌头不自觉地舔舐发干的嘴唇，看得金路云心头一颤，嘴唇攀上他的唇，细细品尝姜澯熙的味道，灵活的舌在姜澯熙的口腔内肆虐，吮吸他滑滑的舌和香甜的津液。

直到姜澯熙喘不过气来不断推搡，金路云才从他嘴巴上离开，厚厚的嘴唇被吮吸到充血，薄薄的口水覆着在上面更显得色情红艳。姜澯熙受不了金路云炙热深情的目光，用手指勾了勾金路云的内裤边，示意他快点进行。<  
“宝宝等不及了？”金路云加快动作脱下衣物，随意撸动几下肉棒，握着炽热粗大的茎身，用硕大的龟头在饱满的肉缝里上下摩擦，碰到阴蒂处还要重点研磨一下，惹得姜澯熙的下体像粉嫩多汁的水蜜桃，总有源源不断的蜜水流出来，弄得入口黏黏糊糊，阴蒂也硬的像颗豆子，敏感至极，碰一下就惹来身下人的一阵抖动，腰弯的像只虾米。

“难受...不要弄了...”姜澯熙像只午睡后闹脾气的猫咪，全身被染成充满情欲的粉色，身上到处都热乎乎的，眯着眼半推着金路云结实地手臂肌肉。  
金路云捋了捋姜澯熙的碎发，亲吻他汗津津的额头抚慰，“很快就好了宝宝，忍一忍。”

金路云一个挺身插入这几天一直梦寐以求的滋着水光的水蜜桃，没有半点怜惜之意，把狭窄的甬道盛不下的蜜汁都挤了出去，水蜜桃粉嫩圆润，只得中间陷进去一条滑润饱满的肉缝，肉缝里藏着一个滋滋冒水的肉红色小洞，像无数嘴巴吸咬吮吸着金路云的分身，水蜜桃汁包裹着金路云的形状，温热柔软的穴壁相互挤压，爽的金路云深吸一口气，费力忍住了极速抽插的冲动。

姜澯熙也不好受，金路云粗大的肉棒直直的捅了一大半进来，剩下一小半在外面待命，肉壁和肉壁摩擦的瘙痒和快感齐头并进，逼得姜澯熙仰头喊叫出声。

金路云沉着腰身把剩下的一口气狠插了进去，头部直逼宫口，爽的姜澯熙脚趾都在用力，指尖泛白到没有血色地用力抓着床单，抿着嘴表示不满。金路云细心地松开姜澯熙的手，十指相握，俯下身子亲吻身下累的够呛的宝贝。金路云稍顿了顿，等他适应后开始发出舒服又难耐地哼哼声后，才慢慢开始抽动抽插，一下一下把孔穴填的满满当当，享受着穴肉的紧咬和舔舐。姜澯熙能清晰地感受到金路云的形状和大小，在自己的身体里肆意穿梭，金路云劈开软肉毫不客气地进攻时，层层肉壁连忙往前迎接缠绕，紧紧环抱肉棒不愿放开，当肉棒要退出时，软肉又似不舍一般挽留，金路云的分身一阵摩擦引起蜜穴酥麻的海浪一般的阵阵快感，密集的进攻抽插让姜澯熙失去思考的能力，眼神涣散地承受着下体的撞击，蜜道里软热的肉壁不断抽搐缩紧，绞得金路云寸步难行。

金路云捞起已然瘫软的人，让姜澯熙骑在自己身上。姜澯熙最讨厌这个姿势，看似主动权在自己手上，实际上心存坏水的金路云才不会让他好过，更何况金路云原本就粗长到吓人的分身在这个姿势下能直顶花蕾，每次都让姜澯熙失控无法把持自己。姜澯熙一脸委屈地望着悠然躺着的金路云，手撑着他的腹肌，努力不让自己放松坐下去。  
金路云握着姜澯熙的腰使劲往下压，同时自己的腰还用力往上一顶，硬生生地把姜澯熙的眼泪逼了出来，姜澯熙无法招架性事中又疼又爽的快感，扯着嗓子尖叫着射了出来，一直被冷落的性器抖了抖，在金路云小腹上喷出了稠白的精液。  
金路云大手把握着姜澯熙上下的速度，浑圆白嫩的臀肉颤抖着上下起落，顶到深处惹来一阵阵抽搐。肉棒穿破醇液和顶开肉壁次次直击花心，被占据了空间的淫液无处可去，流得二人的交合处湿湿乎乎，姜澯熙的大腿根全是自己的体液，下身叽叽咕咕的水声也羞得人抬不起头，姜澯熙逐渐软地撑不住自己的身体，眼睛上的水雾一直没有消去，整个眼眶都染上了艳红，前方的分身又硬挺了起来。

姜澯熙像是被钉在墙上的弱小动物，承受着似乎下一秒就再也无法承受的快速深度抽插，酣畅淋漓的快感又让他无法离开，酥麻的快感传遍全身，挑战着理智的弦。

“快点...射...好不好...受不了了...”姜澯熙索性趴在金路云身上，哀求地说着可怜的话语，试图让眼前的男人心软放自己一码。  
“那你该叫我什么？”金路云一个翻身把姜澯熙压在身下，后入的姿势把圆润翘挺的桃臀和细窄的水蛇腰尽收眼底，发了狠地挺动公狗腰，一下接一下地把粗长的肉棒砌进已经熟透红透了的蜜道。

姜澯熙此时只感觉有无数只虫子在咬噬自己的肉穴，撕咬自己的理智，直逼宫口的快感让他无暇顾及脸面，濒临高潮的姜澯熙努力撅着翘臀承受金路云快速有力的撞击，软肉在不断的冲击和摩擦之下变得更媚更软更艳，柔软的腰肢指挥着臀肉上下左右摆动，骚的不行，快感冲破名为理智的心理防线，冲破喉结：“老公...哥哥...老公射给我...”

姜澯熙被自己语无伦次的叫床声吓到，蜜穴不断收缩，金路云趁机用力顶撞，操开了眼前人的宫口，饥渴的嘴咬着金路云那儿的头部不放，花心深处决了堤似的涌出一股股热液，烫的金路云的龟头一阵抽搐，将浓稠的白浊射进了姜澯熙体内，姜澯熙的前方也随着一阵抖动射出了一小汩略稀薄的精液。  
“宝宝没东西可射了。”金路云从蜜穴里拔出射过的分身，双重高潮过后的姜澯熙格外敏感，湿热的肉穴还没缓过来不断地痉挛抽搐，夹的金路云又有抬头的迹象。

“再来一次好不好宝宝？”

冬日天黑得太早，而此时地上、屋顶上、窗檐上甚至树叶上都有白茫茫的雪毯覆盖着，金路云用厚毛绒毯裹着自己和姜澯熙在窗前静静地看雪，看着怀里困倦地已经睁不开眼的小孩出神......


End file.
